LAS VUELTAS QUE DA LA VIDA
by starssmall
Summary: CAPITULO 1 espero que les guste es la primer historia que me animo a subir en esta historia los protagonistas serán YOHXANNA aunque al principio no lo parezca ok puse a cuatro personajes que no existen en la serie para hacerla un poco mas emocionante espero que les guste y la recomienden si es que les gusta y no me maten vale vale
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 **

**espero que les guste es la primer historia que me animo a subir en esta historia los protagonistas serán YOHXANNA aunque al principio no lo parezca ok puse a cuatro personajes que no existen en la serie para hacerla un poco mas emocionante espero que les guste y la recomienden si es que les gusta vale vale **

**CONOCIENDO A LOS ALUMNOS**

El INSTITUTO RUSELL GRAHAM BELL es un exclusivo instituto privado de prestigio internacional donde asisten jóvenes de clase alta para recibir un elevado nivel de educación y a su vez los contactos sociales que les aseguran un futuro exitoso. Dicho instituto también cuenta con un programa de becas para jóvenes de bajos recursos con excelente nivel académico, pero para ello antes debían mantener un promedio impecable en compañía de un examen de admisión que reflejara excelencia en conocimientos aseguraban un pase directo al instituto.

EL estacionamiento estaba lleno de carros lujos y el instituto repleto de estudiantes que habían acudido a realizar su papeleo ya que las vacaciones estaban por terminar y los alumnos debían presentarse para realizar sus respectivas re inscripciones como cada año ya que un nuevo ciclo estaba por comenzar.

Una lujosa limosina se detuvo en el estacionamiento y de ella bajaron dos jóvenes, los gemelos Asakura ambos de 15 años de nombres Yoh y Hao, son idénticos en muchos aspectos físicos, como rasgos faciales y estructura del cuerpo. A diferencia el pelo de Hao es mucho más largo en longitud, llegando más allá de su cintura en cambio el pelo de Yoh es más corto ambos de cabello castaño, vestían ropas finas y caras Yoh vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul con zapatos negros una camisa medio desabotonada negra y un saco desabrochado negro unos auriculares de diadema color naranja muy vistosos tras los oídos estos solo se los quitaba únicamente para dormir y unas gafas obscuras en cuanto a Hao llevaba puestos unos pantalones y zapatos de color negro y camisa manga larga rayada blanca medio desabrochada con una corbata floja al cuello.

Estos chicos son hijos de un importante político por tanto eran unos de los alumnos más ricos del instituto habían culminado la secundaria en el mismo y ahora tocaba turno a su primer semestre de preparatoria así que se dirigían a realizar sus inscripciones las caras de sus compañeros eran ya conocidas para ellos ya que llevan van tres años de conocerse y como en toda escuela no podían faltar las diferentes personalidades de los alumnos comenzando por el nerd Manta Oyamada un chico inteligente enano y cabezón también estaba en la lista de los millonarios sin duda alguna unos de los mejores amigos de Yoh. El siguiente en la lista es Len Tao de estatura normal tiene el cabello corto con reflejos purpuras ojos color marrón, Len tiene un carácter un poco difícil, pero también tiene su lado sensible y tranquilo ya que Yoh le mostró el significado de la amistad horo horo también es su amigo aunque el no se de cuenta ya que todo el tiempo quieren matarse a esto los demás piensan que esta es su manera de demostrar su extraña amistad. Len en secreto se muere de ganas por ser el cuñado de horo horo esta irremediable mente enamorado de la hermana menor de horo horo y eso lo atormenta por que no sabe si es correspondido y porque cada que la ve se pone como un tonto y solo balbucea

Horo Horo Usui, tiene el pelo un poco largo de color azul una banda atada en la cabeza, con patrones de estilo ainu en ella, el es un chico bondadoso y alegre es muy divertido. Este joven se involucra en la mayoría de las situaciones cómicas, en cuanto al estudio es un caso perdido razón por la que tubo que repetir el primer año de secundaria algo vergonzoso para su hermana menor ya que tuvo que estar en la misma clase que el.

Pirika Usui Otra chica rica la hermana de horo horo ella es muy emocional en la mayoría de las cosas y es propensa a dañarse en cualquier momento y sobretodo muy impulsiva. Es la mejor amiga de Tamao y chocolove, los tres se acompañan en todas sus travesuras en el instituto y se apoya incondicionalmente.

Tamao Tamamura una chica huérfana alta, delgada, de tez blanca, ojos color ámbar con el pelo corto de color rosa, cuando entro al instituto era becada y por lógica de bajos recursos al principio era una chica tímida le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos, pero cuando conoció a Pirika y a Chocolove cambio por completo ahora ella es una chica con un carácter más fuerte y no se deja de nadie, está enamorada de Yoh Asakura. Gana una peculiar fama en el instituto por sus terribles travesuras y por su rivalidad con Alejandra Vidal ya que esta chica era nada más y nada menos que la novia de Yoh y por ello Alejandra le asía la vida imposible todo el tiempo por desgracia esto casi le cuesta la expulsión del instituto a tamao por su condición como becada pero esto cambio cuando Pirika le pidió a su papa que le pagara la escuela a tamao su padre acepto fisilmente ya que el solo trataba de comprar el amor de su hija y hasta acepto que tamao se mudara a su mansión convirtiéndose en una hermana para pirika y horo horo, ambas chicas son de las pocas personas que se ríen de los chistes malos de Chocolove un trio de amigos inseparable.

Chocolove McDonell el es joven afroamericano de altura media. Él siempre tiene su cabello en una forma afro de piel morena, es un heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna ya que sus padres se la dejaron al morir. A él le encanta contar chistes a sus compañeros de instituto pero sus chistes no tiene sentido la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus compañeros todo el tiempo quieren correr detrás de él para darle una paliza después de decirles una broma sobre todo Len , Hao y Santino .Por lo general, sus amigos se ponen nerviosos con sus chistes, por otro lado Len que está celoso de Chocolove por el coraje que tiene de contar una broma, evidentemente cursi y sobre todo porque este todo el tiempo está al lado de Pirika.

Alejandra Vidal la chica más popular del y rica del instituto su madre es una famosa cantante y actriz a nivel internacional su padre un famoso empresario, Santino es su hermano mayor por minutos ya que fueron mellizos. Le gusta vestir a la moda, la caracteriza un hermoso y delicado cabello largo rizado plateado, ojos grandes color Gris de piel palida en verdad era la mas Hermosa chica del instituto, está segura que algún día será una famosa diseñadora de modas. Creció rodeada de lujos, pero le faltaba el amor de sus padres que la mayor parte del tiempo estan ocupados por trabajo, hermano Santino la quiere de forma incondicional trata de llenarle el vacío de sus padres pero llega a sobreprotegerla demasiado, lo que ha hecho que Alejandra se comporte como una niña malcriada, consentida, caprichosa, frívola y extrovertida sin embargo es buena amiga. Sus dos mejores amigos son Jeanne, kirill y Lyserg, a quienes conoce desde que eran niños, está enamorada de Iván Zepeda pero se empeña en negarlo por una simple razón él es becado y de bajos recursos, Iván decepcionado decidió echar todo al olvido y salir con chicas entre ellas Tamao, eso la lleno de rabia y esa es la razón principal por la que decidió hacerle caso a Yoh para darle a Tamao donde más le dolía sin darse cuenta que también estaba lastimando a Iván ya que el aun sentía algo por ella así que el dolor que ambos se causaron los hizo convierten en "enemigos" y se la pasan peleando como perros y gatos. Alejandra en realidad no amaba a yoh solo le hace caso cuando le conviene, sin embargo yoh la trataba como una princesa siempre es atento y romántico.

Lyserg Diethel Tiene el pelo verde claro y ojos verdes, era un chico rico pero su padre se fue a la quiebra también estuvo a punto de salir de la escuela por su falta de economía pero Alejandra y Jeanne y kirill lo apoyaron para que pudiera seguir en el Instituto ahora su padre se ha recuperado no tiene el nivel económico de antes pero por lo menos ya puede darse algunos lujos como antes. Es un chico leal y amable está enamorado de su amiga Jeanne pero nunca se lo ha confesado por ahora solo se conforma con su amistad.

Jeanne Maiden una chica popular con una apariencia parecida a la de Alejandra es conocida por sus ojos rojo sangre, cabello plateado muy largo y aspecto casi frágil. Ella es muy carismática educada de clase alta su más grande sueño es ser una súper modelo. Es perversa, manipuladora, egoísta, capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo quiere sin importarle lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo. Su mundo se trastorna cuando conoce Pirica, a quien no soporta por haberle robado la atención de su amado Len, Hará de todo con tal de destruirla y ocupar su lugar en el corazón del chico, para ello cuenta con el apoyo de kirill, Lyserg y Alejandra quien tampoco la soporta por el hecho de ser la mejor amiga de Tamao y los chicos por qué no soportan a su amigo Chocolove por sus patéticos chiste de muy mal gusto.

Kirill San Roman joven rico apuesto de ojos color azul cabello negro lacio y largo. Es uno de los chicos más de los Popular del Instituto y por ello se ha dedicado a ser un Casanova, aunque en el fondo se oculta un alma sensible y noble que no deja que nadie note ni siquiera sus mejores amigos por fuera finge ser un chico egoísta creído y vanidoso igual que sus amigos en secreto ama a Tamao la archí enemiga de sus dos mejores amigas pero pese a esto se une a ellas para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Tamao asiendo que ella lo aborrezca con toda el alma esto mataba a kirill por dentro pero no tenía otra opción en verdad apreciaba la valiosa amistad de sus amigas y no podía apuñalarlas por la espalda

Iván Zepeda tiene buen corazón es noble, de clase baja, y con un gran sentido del orgullo. Él es muy guapo y a pesar de ser becado es muy perseguido por las chicas y popular entre ellas, está enamorado de Alejandra y por ello no le cae bien Yoh por ser el novio de ella y a raíz de esto ambos tiene conflictos. Tiene graves problemas con Alejandra ya que se aman pero entre ellos se interpone la falta de dinero. Iván es amigo de Tamao el la considera su hermana y siempre está ayudándola con cualquier cosa que necesite y en estos últimos meses tamao ayuda a Iván para que Alejandra crea que él está saliendo con ella.

Santino Vidal es un chico muy inteligente, gentil, amistoso y muy culto, su manera de hablar es muy correcta y trata a todos con respeto, es un chico tranquilo y relajado la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus dos mejores amigos son Iván y hao. A veces actúa como un intermediario entre hao e Ivan ya que ellos dos no se caen bien. En apariencia el y Alejandra son muy parecidos a pesar de que ella es mujer su cabello es color plateado largo sus ojos son grandes de color gris piel pálida y muy apuesto y varonil. Sus padres los tienen el olvido por su trabajo cosa que a el le duele por ello Santino parece profesar un amor muy especial hacia Alejandra, a la cual trata casi como su hija, tratando de guiarla por un bueno camino pero por desgracia a fracasado y a hecho de ella una niña malcriada y soberbia.

Hao asakura Es un chico muy creído, terco, fanfarrón, cruel, y muy directo y siempre hace lo que quiere, pero también tiene su lado tierno le encanta jugar con Opacho un perro que le obsequio su padre al cual le tiene gran aprecio. Está muy orgulloso de ser rico y mira con desprecio a los que no lo son razón por la que no se lleva nada bien con Ivan pero por desgracia lo soporta solo por que es amigo de su mejor amigo de la infancia Santino.

Yoh asakura es un chico muy apuesto y popular pero sobre todo muy sencillo nunca trataba mal a nadie y mucho menos era un creído el sueño de cualquier chica mantiene una actitud despreocupada y relajada a todo rara vez tiene problemas con alguien únicamente con Iván, tiene un carácter amable y cariñoso y es el novio de la chica mas popular del instituto razón por la cual todo el mundo creen que hacen una pareja espectacular aunque fuera solo físicamente desde niño había estado enamorado de ella aunque a veces no le gustaba como ella trataba a la gente sobretodo a sus amigos pero pese a esto consiguió que ella aceptara ser su novia se sentía el hombre mas feliz por tenerla a su lado aunque todo el mundo le advertía que ella no lo trataba muy bien que digamos esto a el no le importaba la amaba por sobre todas la cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

**CONOCIENDO NUEVOS PERSONAJES:**

En el estacionamiento Yoh y hao bajaron de la limosina, hao le decía a su chofer que los esperara mientras cerraba la puerta, Yoh por su parte buscaba con la mirada el auto de Alejandra o el de Santino al encontrarlo puso cara de funeral

**¿Y ahora qué?**Pregunto hao y posteriormente exclamo **¡no me digas que Alejandra ya llego!**

YOH**: Al parecer si **

HAO: **¡Esto es el colmo para que te pide que pases por ella si al final se vino sola! Solo me hizo perder mi valioso tiempo pero quien se cree ya me las pagara cuando la vea solamente tú la soportas **

YOH**: ¡CALMATE HAO! Seguramente se le abra atravesado algo ya nos lo explicara cuando la veamos.**

HAO**: si claro se le atravesaron sus amigos fresas ¡Esa tonta! **

YOH**: No lo creo de lo contrario por lómenos me hubiera marcado yo creo que paso algo más fuerte para que Alejandra se halla adelantado tal vez su papa los trajo además ¡No entiendo porque siempre piensas lo peor de ella! **

HAO**: Eres tonto o te haces ¡Yoh! Alejandra te trata como se le da la gana y tu eres el único que no se da cuenta de las cosas, no la viste en todas la vacaciones solo hablaste dos o tres veces con ella y eso porque tu le hablaste y encima te hace ir hasta su casa por ella para que la señorita ya se ala venido con sus amigotes y no allá tenido la delicadeza de espérate, por qué no te quitas la venda que tienes en los ojos ¡ALEJANDRA NO TE QUIERE! No eres más que su juguete al que va desechar cuando se aburra de ti.**

YOH**: ¿Terminaste?**

HAO**: Escúchame por que…** (No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por qué Yoh lo interrumpió)

YOH**: Porque no te buscas una vida y me dejas que yo mismo decida como quiero vivir mi vida. **

Hao solo lo miro por unos momentos con ojos de ira y solo le dijo** Has lo que quieras. **Y se retiro de ahí muy enfadado.

Por su parte Yoh también enfadado le dio una patada a la lujosa limosina para sacar su frustración provocando un fuerte impacto en el vehículo el chofer solo le volteo a ver a lo que Yoh solo le dijo rascándose la cabeza de forma tonta **¡lo siento!** y se marcho del lugar.

En otra parte del instituto se encontraban los alumnos entre ellos el grupo de jóvenes más popular del instituto (Alejandra, Kirill, Jeanne y Lyserg) platicaban de los lugares que visitaron en sus vacaciones cuando de pronto Hao entro azotando una de las puertas, en ese momento todos voltearon a verlo mientras Hao le dirigía una mirada asesina a Alejandra y esta solo lo ignoro, esto molesto aun mas a Hao. Santino se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y lo único que hizo fue sacarlo del salón para que se clamara seguido por Iván.

Ya afuera del salón Santino le pregunto **¿Cuál es tu problema?**

HAO: Alejandra** es mi problema **

IVAN**: cálmate hao**

**Hao: Ningún clámate, tú no te metas quieres**

SANTINO:** Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir no quiero recordarte que de quien estás hablando es mi hermana y que tu eres uno de mis mejores amigo**

Estas palabras hicieron que hao se tranquilizara un poco lo miro de reojo y le dijo Ya lo sé pero es que tu hermana ya esta rebasando los limites.

SANTINO:** ¿por qué lo dices?**

Hao**: trata a Yoh como su sirviente y no como su novio **

SANTINO: **Lo sé pero no podemos meternos en su relación Yoh es el único que puede arreglar las cosas con ella y no nosotros.**

HAO:** claro como es tu hermana por eso lo vez así pero si la situación fuera al revez estarías igual o peor que yo.**

SANTINO: **Solo puedo decirte que mi hermana es una de las personas más valiosas que tengo y si me entero que alguien le hizo algo me va a conocer **

**Hao: ¿Me estas amenazando?**

SANTINO: **No solo te estoy diciendo como actuaria si alguien le hiciera algo a mi hermana jamás dije que tu además no te creo capaz de llegar a tanto solo es por si acaso además ya no hablemos mas del asunto quieres hao.**

**Hao: está bien tu gana, y dime ¿Como te fue en las vacaciones?**

**Santino: Iván, mi hermana, Jeanne y yo fuimos a las Vegas nos divertimos en grande.**

**Hao: ¿queeeeeeeeeee? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¡Eh!**

**Hao estaba a punto de comenzar una pelea pero se detuvo al sentir el brazo de alguien que le tocaba el hombro cuando volteo se sorprendió un poco al ver que era Yoh el cual le dijo tan temprano y ya peleando **

**Hao: Porque no te buscas una vida y me dejas que yo mismo decida como quiero vivir mi vida. **

**Yoh: tranquilo yo solo venia a disculparme por lo de hace un momento no debí gritarte **

**Hao: descuida después de todo tienes razón es tu vida y yo no tengo por qué meterme en ella compromiso **(hao se marcho a un molesto)

Yoh solo movió la cabeza y les dijo a los presentes** ¿cuando cambiara ese carácter?**

**Santino: Tal vez nunca eso es lo que lo hace tan hao **

**Yoh solo dio una de sus típicas sonrisas y entro al salón.**

Al entrar se alegro de volverse a encontrar con sus amigos a los cuales les sonrió y les dijo **muchachos que alegría volver a verlos **

**Horo horo: Yoh no te imaginas el gran Len tao jajaja se quedo dormido que gracioso**

**Len: No seas estúpido aunque no lo creas estaba despertó **

Horo horo no paraba de reír y Len muy enfadado le dijo** no te rías de mi no soy tu burla deja de hacerte el payaso con Chocolove es suficiente**. Yoh solo sonrió y les dijo **ahorita regreso muchachos tengo que hablar con Alejandra **

**La chica estaba sentada arriba de una banca en pose de modelo.**

**Yho: Mi amor que paso contigo estaba algo preocupado me alegra que no te haya pasado nada. **

Alejandra: **¡Cariño por fin llegas te estaba esperando porque tardaste tanto! Te estuve marcando a tu celular pero no tenias señal**

Yoh: **Pero Alejandra creí que habíamos quedado que pasaría por ti a tu casa **

Alejandra: **No tontito entendiste mal te dije que aquí en el instituto nos veríamos.**

Yho: **bueno no importa lo que verdaderamente importa es que ya estamos juntos.**

En eso entraron Santino Iván y Hao.

Alejandra los vio y le contesto a Yoh **Si mi vida** (tomo a Yoh de la cara y comenzó a besarlo, el beso se fue profundizando tanto que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar voltear a verlos).Iván sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua encima, pero esto no quedo aquí porque para su mala suerte de la chica el nuevo director iba entrando un hombre alto, delgado y rubio de nombre Marco Lasso un hombre sumamente duro, disciplinado y en ocasiones hasta cruel él es fiel a sus convicciones y cree que esa es la mejor forma para lograr llevar a los jóvenes por el buen camino a lado del estaba su esposa Meene Montgomery de Lasso una mujer alta y rubia que ya llevaba algunos años ocupando el cargo de subdirectora su carácter de esta es más tranquilo. (Todos guardaron silencio).

DIRECTOR MARCO: **MmMmMmM Interrumpo algo.**

Al escucharlo Yho y Alejandra se separaron inmediatamente

DIRECTOR MARCO: **Muy bonito todavía no arrancamos el semestre y ya tenemos los primeros dos reportes **

ALEJANDRA**:**** ¿Quién diablos es usted? ¿Acaso un nuevo maestro?**

DIRECTOR MARCO: **Lamento infórmale que no soy un simple maestro soy el nuevo director del instituto mi nombre es Director Marco.**

ALEJANDRA: **¡Con que el director eh! Pues yo soy Alejandra Vidal**

DIRECTOR MARCO: **debo decirle a usted y todos los estudiantes que a partir de hoy las cosas van a ser muy diferentes no voy a permitir malos comportamientos a así lleven el apellido mas prestigiado si lo ameritan tendrán su reporte o su respectiva expulsión según sea el caso. Sé muy bien que aquí hay muchos casos especiales y quiero informarles que ya los tengo en la mira. Por el momento are de cuenta que no vi esta falta de respeto Asia el instituto pero será la primera y la ultima vez queda entendido.**

Yoh estaba tan rojo como un tomate y solo asintió con la cabeza muestras Alejandra asía lo mismo sin mucho interés

DIRECTOR MARCO: **¡No escuche!**

Ambos contestaron ¡**si señor!** Yoh con un poco de temor mientras que Alejandra contestaba de forma descarada.

DIRECTOR MARCO: **Muy bien solo venia presentarme me retiro, Shalona haga su trabajo y recoja los papeles de los alumnos y usted prefecto vigile a los alumnos (ya estaba por salir cuando se detuvo en la puerta diciendo) y por cierto señorita Vidal bájese de la banca estamos en una sagrada institución no en una cantina.**

RYU UMEMIYA**: como usted diga Ryu con su espada de madera los vigilara muy de cerca. **(Es un hombre muy musculoso, con una apariencia muy singular. Él usa generalmente una exagerada moda de 1970: trajes blancos y las camisas oscuras con más de cuellos, puños tamaño y solapas, además de zapatos puntiagudos. Con una barba de chivo que termina en una punta y las patillas que también termina en una espiga. es una persona muy apasionada y emocional se comporta de forma ridicula

Alejandra lo obedeció con algo de desagrado, Mientras el director salía del salón.

SHALONA: **bien chicos los voy a ir llamado y me van entregando su documentación por favor** (Shalona es la secretaria) es codiciosa quiere que los demás a hagan lo que dice ella y siempre las usa para su beneficio aunque algo torpe.

JEANNE: **que amargadito el director**

KIRILL**: y qué decir del prefecto payaso.**

ALEJANDRA: **no le prestes atención a cosas sin importancia basta con pedirle a mi papa que haga unas cuantas llamadas y el director estará fuera del instituto.**

YOH: **te tomas las cosas muy a la ligera amor.**

LYSERG: **y entonces que vamos si vamos a la casa de kirill a pistear?**

ALEJANDRA: **claro en cuanto salgamos de aquí nos vamos.**

YOH: **Amor no creo que sea buena idea que tomes el alcohol es malo**

ALEJANDRA: **No seas aguafiestas amor es mas vamos.**

YOH: **No lo sé amor**

ALEJANDRA: **Por fis siiii?**

YOH: **Esta bien sabes que a ti no te puedo negar nada**

Ya habían llegado a la mansión de Kirill estaban en una especie de pequeño salón kirill le dijo que se pusieron cómodos mientras él llamaba a la servidumbre para que los atendiera Alejandra y Yho buscaban algo de música de pronto llego una joven de alrededor de 15 años medio rubia. Sus ojos son de color ámbar con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza portaba un uniforme que le quedaba un poco grande. Agresiva y decisiva, Anna es una persona pragmática que parece frío y duro. Sin embargo, con la familia de Kirill se porta amable por agradecimiento

Kirill se sorprendió al verla de pronto le pregunto ¿Pero Anna que haces tú aquí y con el uniforme puesto en donde está tu prima Sally? ANNA: es que amaneció muy mal esta mañana así que decidí hacer sus obligaciones para que no la regañen KIRILL: pero Anna sabes que no es necesario que lo agás sabemos que la condición de Sally No está bien de salud no te preocupes además es ilegal tener a un menor de edad trabajando a mi papa no le va gustar nada saber que lo estas asiendo ANNA: por favor Kirill déjame hacerlo solo por hoy así no me sentiré como una arrimada KIRILL: Esta bien Anna tu ganas pero solo por hoy, por favor prepáranos unas bebidas. Anna entro a la salón con las bebidas comenzó a repartirlas cuando de pronto Alejandra que estaba agachada buscando música en el uno de los muebles se levanto pegándose con la charola en la cabeza y quedando mojada esta se enfureció tanto que comenzó a insultar a Anna ALEJANDRA: eres una estúpida ya viste lo que hiciste como te atreves sabes cuánto vale la ropa que traigo puesta y que acabas de arruinar eres una tonta. ANNA: porque no paras de insultarme no fue mi culpa fuiste tú la que se levanto sin fijarse ALEJANDRA: Basta ya guarda silencio deberían de despedirte eres una inútil. De pronto algo llamo su atención Yho miraba con insistencia a la chica, Alejandra se enfureció mas cuando iba a írsele encima Anna, Kirill se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura diciéndole que se tranquilizara pero esto no pasaba al contrario por que Yoh seguía mirando a Anna… CONTINUARA… 


End file.
